


Loving you is a losing game

by Markedbyhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Coda, Dean Winchester Prays to Castiel, Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, First Kiss, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Naked Castiel (Supernatural), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season 13 Castiel and Dean Winchester Reunion, Shower Sex, lisa is not the one
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markedbyhell/pseuds/Markedbyhell
Summary: Il cacciatore ringraziò silenziosamente che Sam fosse chissà dove, perché se anche fosse tornato in quel momento non gliene sarebbe fregato un cazzo, non con Castiel finalmente lì,tra le sue braccia, vivo.RACCOLTA DI ONE SHOT DESTIEL
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 12





	1. Loving you is a losing game

**Author's Note:**

> 31 giorni di Destiel (postate sia in italiano che in inglese).
> 
> Gli aggiornamenti saranno abbastanza costanti, ne ho parecchie già pronte e gli avvertimenti verranno aggiornati man mano.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> La 15x03 HA FATTO MALE ALLA MIA ANIMA.

«Ciao Dean» la voce profonda di Castiel lo colpì in pieno volto attraverso lo speaker del telefono. «so che è da tanto che non mi faccio sentire. Ma ho risolto il caso e ora sono in viaggio verso casa. Ci vediamo fra qualche giorno, promesso»

«Ciao Dean-»

«Buongiorno» Sam entrò nella stanza, evitando il suo sguardo. Si avvicinò alla libreria, prendendo qualche libro tra le mani. «Devi smetterla di ascoltare quella cosa» disse, indicando distrattamente il telefono tra le mani del fratello.

La notte in cui Castiel lasciò il bunker, Dean dovette dirgli che l'ultimo loro amico se era andato per sempre. Per un attimo sperò che gli urlasse contro, lo insultasse o lo colpisse, perché il silenzio era diventato quasi doloroso e assordante.

Ma Sam non fece niente. Si limitò a guardarlo, gli occhi ridotti ad una fessura pieni di disgusto e stanchezza, e a dirigersi in camera sua, sbattendo la porta dietro di se. 

Porta che era rimasta chiusa da allora.

«Che altro posso fare?» Dean giocò con le dita, tracciando i profili di quelle lettere incise sul tavolo davanti a loro.

Erano passate tre settimane da quando Castiel li aveva lasciati. Tre settimane in cui Dean si era dedicato al lavoro, impedendosi di pensare nonostante si sentisse costantemente sul punto di esplodere. U

sera, accecato dall'alcool, aveva perfino provato a chiamarlo; ma quando si accorse che la suoneria proveniva dall'interno della stanza, Dean si arrese all'evidenza. Castiel lo aveva abbandonato.

E la consapevolezza che fosse tutta colpa sua non migliorò la situazione.

«_Avresti dovuto fermarlo_» fu tutto quello che disse, prima di scomparire di nuovo dietro l'angolo.

Dean si guardò intorno, reprimendo l'impulso di distruggere qualsiasi cosa gli fosse capitata tra le mani.

E quando anche il rumore della porta della camera di Sam si spense, Dean realizzò di essere di nuovo, completamente, _solo_.

Si lasciò cadere sulla sedia intorno al grande tavolo di legno, prendendo un respiro profondo. Fissò il telefono tra le sue mani e premette play ancora una volta.

«Ciao Dean, so che è da tanto che non mi faccio sentire. Ma ho risolto il caso e ora sono in viaggio verso casa. Ci vediamo fra qualche giorno...» Dean mise in pausa il messaggio in segreteria, restando in silenzio.

Diede un ultimo sguardo alle scale del bunker e chiuse gli occhi. «_Promesso, Cas_?» Dean sussurrò quelle parole piano, cercando di non ricordare il suo volto mentre gli diceva addio, di non sentire la sua voce spezzargli il cuore. Tentò di non immaginarsi la sua espressione stupita a quelle parole, la voce intenerirsi, le labbra aprirsi in un sorriso.

«_Promesso_»


	2. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Vuoi me?-
> 
> La sua voce arrivò alle sue orecchie come una pugnalata al cuore.
> 
> E Dean si rese conto, come stava suggerendo il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, che era troppo tardi per tirarsi indietro.
> 
> Non che potesse farlo a quel punto.
> 
> Non che volesse farlo.

La caccia era stata stancante.

Non che solitamente fosse una passeggiata, ma con tutti i problemi che Crowley stava creando, ogni giorno Dean era sempre più stanco.

Nell'esatto momento in cui aveva messo piede nel bunker, Dean si era rintanato nella sua stanza cercando un po' di pace mentre Sam si procurava del cibo. Non si era nemmeno preoccupato di controllare cosa stesse facendo Kevin: si era chiuso la porta dietro di se, spogliato di scarpe e calzini e acceso la TV, pregustandosi un decisamente meritato relax.

Per questo quando circa dieci minuti dopo, sentì degli strani rumori fuori dalla sua porta, maledisse ogni Dio che gli fosse passato per la mente. Dean scattò in piedi e uscì dalla sua camera.

-Sam? Kevin? - quando non ottenne nessuna risposta, cominciò seriamente a preoccuparsi.

Passo dopo passo percorse il lungo corridoio, aprì qualche porta per tentare di capire da dove provenisse quel rumore. Uno scroscio d'acqua risuonava in lontananza, seguito da un altro e un altro ancora.

Docce. Erano tutte le docce del loro bagno.

Dean socchiuse la porta, pistola alla mano, pronto per qualsiasi cosa si fosse palesato davanti a lui. Con la mente enumerò le possibilità, escludendone alcune, mentre passo dopo passo si avvicinava alla zona docce.

Niente e nessuno avrebbe potuto davvero preparare la sua mente a quello che vide.

Castiel era completamente nudo davanti a lui,la testa alzata verso il soffitto, gli occhi chiusi e l'espressione più rilassata che gli avesse mai visto sul viso.

Due ali, blu notte, prendevano tutta la larghezza della stanza, le piume bagnate riflettevano la luce della lampadina creando giochi sulle pareti. Si muovevano leggermente, tremando dal piacere quando l'acqua calda accarezzava la schiena, nel punto preciso in cui la pelle si trasformava in piume. Dean rimase in disparte osservando quella visione unica di cui era un fortunato testimone: sapeva benissimo che Castiel era un angelo, ma fino a quel giorno le sue ali erano sempre rimaste nascoste se non in qualche rarissima occasione in cui la loro ombra incuteva paura e rispetto agli occhi degli uomini.

Ma adesso Castiel era lì, in tutta la sua forza.

E Dean non poté fare altro che rimanere a fissarlo, incatenato ed estasiato da quelle mani che esploravano, insaponavano le ali scure, da quei gemiti silenziosi che uscivano dalla sua gola ad ogni tocco riversandosi tra quelle labbra aperte in una piccola O di piacere, leggermente screpolate e piene. Abbassò lo sguardo imbarazzato, rendendosi conto di star spiando un momento intimo e delicato.

Come se tutto quello che stava vedendo fosse troppo: e dannazione, lo era! Castiel era totalmente in pace, così calmo, così imponente, così... _bello_.

Dean si ritrovò ad immaginarsi con lui sotto l'acqua calda, ad esplorare il suo corpo con attenzione, a venerarlo come un misero essere umano al cospetto di un angelo.

Si ritrovò a voler interrompere quei gemiti così innocenti con le sue labbra, a desiderare il contatto tra i loro corpi.

Fu solo in quel momento che il cacciatore indietreggiò a malapena, accasciandosi contro il muro subito al di fuori della porta, riprendendo lentamente lucidità e controllo sul suo respiro. Scese lentamente con una mano ad accarezzarsi l'erezione fasciata dai jeans, ne accarezzò i contorni attraverso la stoffa immaginandosi Castiel in ginocchio davanti a lui, gli occhi blu scuriti dal desiderio. Poteva quasi sentire il respiro caldo della sua bocca mentre si avvicinava, le sue labbra stringersi su di lui in maniera così perfetta...

-Dean – la sua voce lo chiamò in un sibilo e Dean poteva giurare che il suo cuore, per un attimo, avesse smesso di funzionare.

La sua voce era così bassa e roca da portarlo ad un passo dal venire, da mandargli scariche di brividi lungo la spina dorsale.

-Sono un _angelo_ ricordi? Posso vedere i tuoi pensieri. Sopratutto se preghi il mio nome in quella maniera- Un calore improvviso lo assalì in volto. Quando lo aveva pregato? -Forse non nel modo convenzionale Dean, ma i tuoi pensieri sono parecchio _insistenti_.-

Dean pensò un secondo alla sue possibilità: poteva andarsene e fare finta di niente o...

-Non volevo disturbarti Castiel - si affacciò sulla stanza stringendo i pugni, cercando di mantenere il controllo -ho sentito le docce accendersi e ho pensato ci fosse qualcosa -

Castiel piegò le ali verso il suo corpo e lentamente si voltò nella sua direzione. Il cacciatore abbassò lo sguardo, cercando di evitare il contatto con i suoi occhi; occhi che lo stavano rincorrendo.

\- Che c'è Dean'? Non riesci a guardarmi? Pensi a quelle cose e ti imbarazzi a guardarmi negli occhi?- Castiel inclinò la testa, rivolgendogli uno sguardo confuso. -Dean?-

Il rumore delle docce riempiva ancora la stanza, rendendo ancora più evidente il silenzio che ci regnava.

\- E' questo che vuoi, Dean? - l'angelo si avvicinò lentamente. Mosse le ali per scrollare l'acqua che ancora impregnava le piume e si fermò a pochi passi da lui. Dean, per quanto ci provasse, non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, non riusciva a smettere di guardare quei muscoli tendersi e rilassarsi, quelle ali brillare di riflessi quasi come avessero luce propria. - _Vuoi me?_-

La sua voce arrivò alle sue orecchie come una pugnalata al cuore.

E Dean si rese conto, come stava suggerendo il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, che era troppo tardi per tirarsi indietro.

Non che potesse farlo a quel punto.

_Non che volesse farlo._

\- Sì – ammise, e fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire mentre, con lo sguardo attento di Castiel su di lui, cominciava a sbottonarsi la camicia a quadri, velocemente, sfilandosela di dosso. Fu in quel momento, quando Dean si tolse anche i pantaloni, che Castiel distrusse la distanza tra di loro afferrandolo, desiderandolo con tutta la forza dettata da anni di attesa.

Baciandolo in un contatto morbido e deciso nel tentativo di trasmettergli quel sentimento a cui era difficile dare voce.

-Il sesso nella doccia è complicato- bisbigliò il cacciatore nel suo orecchio, con la lingua intrappolata tra i denti, sorridendo ad un soffio da lui. Godendo del tremito che riuscì a scatenare. - Ma la pratica rende perfetti, no?-

Castiel fremette di aspettativa, facendo vibrare le ali al solo pensiero. Accarezzò le labbra morbide dell'uomo con il pollice, spingendolo poi tra di esse, sostituendolo con la propria bocca subito dopo.

Con un braccio l'angelo andò a cingere i fianchi di Dean, stringendolo e cercandolo come se quella fosse la cosa più semplice e giusta del mondo; incitandolo ad aggrapparsi a lui completamente. Invito che Dean non fraintese, inseguendo quelle sensazioni, quel tocco, quel piacere che stava crescendo ancora e ancora mentre rinunciava a tutti quel muri che aveva alzato da quando, ormai una vita fa, Castiel aveva toccato la sua anima e _salvato_.

Per questo prese con forza i suoi capelli neri, giocando con le ciocche bagnate, ingoiando dentro di se tutti i gemiti che l'angelo non riusciva a trattenere, stringendo le sue gambe intorno alla vita dell'angelo. Abbandonandosi completamente alla frizione del loro corpi.

E con un gesto della mano, Castiel chiuse la porta dietro di loro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La 15esima stagione sembra voler seguire la direzione dei Destiel Canon. Ci sto provando a non farmi troppe aspettative, ma sto già indossando la maschera da clown.  
Nel frattempo, si scrive.
> 
> Kudos e commenti sono sempre BEN accetti.


	3. Not enough blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Ciao Dean» Castiel sorrise sincero. La luce della finestra filtrava attraverso la tenda, giocando sul viso sporco di barba, sul suo mento affilato, sulle labbra screpolate solo per esplodere nel blu dei suoi occhi. Oh no.
> 
> Dean si ritrovò ad annegare in quel blu.

Dean era alla deriva ma aveva fatto una promessa, e lui era un uomo di parola.

_Una vita normale. _

Dean ricordava ancora il viso di suo fratello mentre lo scongiurava di abbandonare quella vita per sempre. E quando Lisa lo aveva accolto in casa, Dean non aveva più nulla: l'apocalisse gli aveva rubato tutto.

Dean era riuscito a sistemarsi, un lavoro onesto e persone normali, ma gli incubi lo tormentavano ancora nonostante i mesi passati. Lisa non riusciva davvero a capire, per quanto ci provasse, si limitava ad ascoltare, a chiedere.

Era lei che gli aveva chiesto di raccontarle la sua vita da cacciatore, la sua vita di prima : e lui, con l'aiuto di qualche birra, l'aveva sempre accontentata, nel bene e nel male. Le aveva raccontato di sua madre e dell'apocalisse, dei mostri e dei demoni. Degli angeli e di Dio.

Lisa era rimasta affascinata e, complice il troppo alcool, dopo quelle storie lo trascinava in camera, prendendolo con forza, dedicandosi solo al suo piacere. Con il tempo erano diventati quasi dei preliminari: più Dean apriva se stesso, più Lisa lo reclamava a se, lo scopava per imprimere la sua impronta in quel corpo già marchiato.

Poi un giorno, nonostante avesse passato mesi a tentare di non nominarlo, Dean le parlò di Castiel.

Per ore e ore, durante circa cinque bicchieri di whiskey, raccontandole delle loro giornate insieme, delle battaglie combattute fianco a fianco e di quelle ali nere che emanavano pura grazia - ali che avevano sconvolto la sua intera esistenza una notte di settembre. 

Dean aveva descritto i suoi capelli scuri e quegli occhi _azzurri_. Il trench che aveva sempre addosso e quel palo nel sedere che non era mai riuscito a togliergli.

E quella sera, per la prima volta, Lisa non lo aveva voluto.

Dean non ci diede molto peso e continuò a raccontarle tutto, ogni ricordo, ogni sfumatura di _azzurro_ che la luce donava a quegli occhi.

\-----------

Mesi dopo, quando la sua vita tornò a chiedere il conto portando con se il viso di un fratello che pensava di aver perso per sempre, Dean ritrovò anche la sua identità.

Cacciare, uccidere, salvare le persone.

Aveva respinto quella vita per così tanto tempo, ma solo in quel momento con una pistola tra le mani e Sam e Castiel al suo fianco, Dean tornò a respirare. Ricominciarono le cacce, le ricerche, come se nulla fosse mai davvero cambiato. E quando Lisa chiamava, perchè lo faceva sempre, Dean gli raccontava quello che poteva, evitando sangue e mostri, soffermandosi su quanto fosse bello riavere Sam. E sì, anche su quanto fosse bello riavere il suo angelo vicino, un pezzo grosso del paradiso e_ "sai che ora i suoi occhi sono quasi viola?"_.

\------

La sua routine era tornata ad essere la stessa di sempre, quella di tempi più semplici, prima di angeli e dell'apocalisse. Suo fratello era un po' cambiato, ma Dean poteva capirlo dopo anni all'inferno.

Il caso, un semplice nido di vampiri, li aveva portati in Indiana questa volta. E Dean davvero avrebbe voluto andare a trovarla ma Lisa lo aveva battuto sul tempo piombando davanti alla porta dello schifoso motel in cui alloggiavano.

Lisa lo abbracciò forte sorridendo, stringendolo, respirando il suo profumo ancora una volta. _«I miei occhi non sono abbastanza blu»_ sussurrò poi, ad un soffio dal suo orecchio. «Non fare l'idiota Dean» e semplicemente, senza dare altre spiegazioni, se ne andò chiudendo la porta del motel dietro di se. Dean non seppe davvero che dire - non che gli avesse dato il tempo di fare qualsiasi cosa -, si limitò a rimanere in piedi, immobile nello stesso punto a stringere i pugni.

Lisa non poteva davvero pensare una cosa del genere. Poteva averli nominati una o due volte durante l'anno trascorso insieme –_ forse una ventina_ – ma non voleva dire nulla. «Castiel!» Dean urlò il nome alla stanza vuota. «Castiel, porta il tuo culo piumato qui, subito!»

Due secondi dopo, un frusciò lo avvertì del suo arrivo.

«Ciao Dean» Castiel sorrise sincero. La luce della finestra filtrava attraverso la tenda, giocando sul viso sporco di barba, sul suo mento affilato, sulle labbra screpolate solo per esplodere nel _blu_ dei suoi occhi.

_Oh no. _

Dean si ritrovò ad annegare in quel _blu_.

E lui non aveva idea di cosa gli fosse preso, sapeva solo che era arrabbiato e confuso, e triste e sì, magari era un po' spaventato, quindi nella sua testa tirare il suo angelo ancora più vicino ed assaltare le sue labbra per ottenere qualche risposta aveva perfettamente senso.

Come fossero finiti in quella posizione – lui seduto sul letto con i pantaloni aperti e Castiel in ginocchio con il suo uccello in bocca – Dean non avrebbe saputo dirlo con certezza. L'unica cosa sicura era che si stava mordendo il labbro per impedirsi di urlare e che quello era uno dei pompini più spettacolari della sua vita.

Niente giochetti, niente preliminari stancanti. Dean lasciò andare indietro la testa sentendo l'angelo risalire il suo pene e chiudere le labbra attorno alla punta, girandovi intorno con la lingua prima di lasciarlo affondare fino in fondo, premendo nella maniera perfetta, stuzzicandolo solo per prenderlo ancora e ancora Castiel afferrò le sue natiche e lo incitò a spingersi nella sua bocca, rubandogli le ultime briciole di lucidità.

Quando gemette, vibrando su di lui, a Dean mancò perfino il fiato per urlare.

Il cacciatore afferrò i capelli scuri tra le dita, tirandoli con forza. Affondò nella sua gola una, due, tre volte, si scopò le sue labbra senza freni mentre l'orgasmo esplose dentro e fuori dal suo corpo, riversandosi tra di esse.

«In effetti i tuoi occhi sono _davvero, davvero blu_» sussurrò ancora su di giri, lasciandosi cadere sul letto più scomodo dell'universo.

«Cosa?» Castiel si rialzò senza fatica, rimanendo in piedi accanto al letto. Lo guardò pieno di speranza sporgendosi leggermente in avanti, tentando di capire se a Dean, sul punto di dormire, andasse bene la sua presenza, terrorizzato di chiedere troppo. «Lascia perdere» rispose, trascinandolo per il colletto del trench accanto a se, scoppiando a ridere al sorriso nato sul volto di Castiel. «Te lo spiegherò piu avanti» Lo strinse ancora più a se, passando le dita tra i suoi capelli, stavolta dolcemente, scoprendoli soffici come piume. «Tanto abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo»

Lo baciò e annegò.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come sempre ogni kudos o commento è veramente apprezzatissimo.


	4. Since I've been loving you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il cacciatore ringraziò silenziosamente che Sam fosse chissà dove, perché se anche fosse tornato in quel momento non gliene sarebbe fregato un cazzo, non con Castiel finalmente lì, tra le sue braccia, vivo.

La schiena di Dean sbattè contro la porta della sua camera con un rumore assordante.

Si tirò il corpo di Castiel ancora più addosso, afferrando il bavero del trench, lambendo i bottoni della camicia candida, strappandoli con facilità in un unico gesto.

La lingua affondata nella sua bocca, i suoi glutei scavati nelle sue mani.

Il cacciatore ringraziò silenziosamente che Sam fosse chissà dove, perché se anche fosse tornato in quel momento non gliene sarebbe fregato un cazzo, non con Castiel finalmente lì,tra le sue braccia, _vivo_.

«Pensavo che Lucifero ti avesse ucciso. Sono passate due settimane Cas» ansimò tra i baci. «_Due_, Cas» disse ancora, sotto lo sguardo duro e deciso dell'angelo.

Castiel non rispose, ma ruppe la zip dei pantaloni, facendo saltare la cintura stretta attorno ai suoi fianchi, tirandoli giù con forza e portando via con se i boxer, abbandonandoli alle caviglie. Dean barcollò all'indietro, facendo a malapena in tempo a scalciare i pantaloni e le scarpe prima che Castiel lo afferrasse per le natiche e lo tirasse su con la stessa facilità con cui lui avrebbe potuto sollevare una bottiglia di scotch.

Lo trascinò fino al muro e un attimo dopo fu dentro di lui, senza dolore -benedetto mojo angelico – solo il suo uccello durissimo che lo riempiva, sempre più in profondità, penetrandolo con una serie di spinte brevi e serrate che lo portarono ad un passo dalla follia.

Dean grugnì e si aggrappò alla stoffa stropicciata del trench, alle sue spalle, ai suoi capelli, affondando ancora di più in quel piacere, leccando il profilo affilato del suo mento, baciando ogni centimetro di pelle che trovava a disposizione, godendo di ogni gemito caldo che riempiva la stanza, di ogni espressione di puro piacere che Castiel gli stava donando.

«Se scappi ancora da me, ti uccido di nuovo con le mie mani» soffiò nel suo orecchio, e Castiel ruotò il bacino, spingendo più forte, reclamando la sua bocca con la stessa foga con cui lo stava scopando tra le gambe.

«Cazzo... cazzo, sì!» gemette, gettando la testa indietro, accogliendo ogni spinta dell'angelo, stringendogli le cosce intorno ai fianchi, puntellandogli i talloni sul sedere per incitarlo a spingere ancora più forte, più a fondo, più veloce.

«Dean» Castiel rabbrividì e ansimò, sentendo il piacere crescere e crescere, infiammandolo nelle viscere, gemendo il suo orgasmo nella bocca dell'altro. Contro la la sua lingua. «Ti amo»

E Dean inarcò la schiena, morse le sue labbra, venerandole come se fossero l'unica cosa importante su quella terra e venne, baciandolo di nuovo, ancora e ancora, con il suo nome sussurrato più e più volte perchè era lì, era finita.

Era tornato, _era a casa_.

**Author's Note:**

> Ogni kudos e commento è ampiamente apprezzato.  
Davvero, ridacchio come una scema ogni volta .


End file.
